


Starry Night

by aurorasunflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, My First Fanfic, Other, POV First Person, Romance, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorasunflower/pseuds/aurorasunflower
Summary: You and Draco Malfoy sneak off to the Forbidden Forest on a starry night.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey! This is my first fanfiction ever. I hope you guys enjoy it! <3

The sky was lightly tinted pink as dusk grew closer. The once crowded hallways of Hogwarts were silent, almost as if the world had stopped to admire the evening. A light wind ruffled my hair as I sighed. I looked at the Forbidden Forest in the distance, trees slightly riffling at harmony with the wind. Glancing at Hagrid’s hut nearby, I saw him going inside with Fang. The chatter of students as they retreated to go to their common rooms snapped me back to reality. The sky was filled, with stars each one individually sprinkling the sky in a mesmerizing glow. In all of my years of living, I’ve never seen so many stars in the sky. There was almost no blank spot left without the white illumination of a star. The moon was not visible, but the stars made up for it. The grounds of Hogwarts illuminated in a faint, white glow that was almost hypnotizing. I heard someone sigh beside me and turned my head.

“It’s a wonderful night, isn’t it?” my best friend Draco Malfoy said, looking up at the stars. I could see the stars mirrored in his eyes and smiled at him.

“Come with me,” he said and took my hand. We went down the moving staircases, as I tried to keep up with his pace. We passed the Great Hall and various students who gave us questionable looks. We stepped out of the castle and ran to the pumpkin patch next to Hagrid’s hut.

“Wait, Draco. I need to breathe,” I said, putting my hands on my knees and taking deep breaths. “Why are we here?” I asked.

“I want to show you something,” said Draco with a lopsided grin. I blinked up at him, thoroughly confused. “Don’t freak out, but it’s in the forbidden forest.”

“What? Are you trying to get us killed?” I said in disbelief.

“No. I’m way too valuable to die,” he said, a cocky look on his face. I shoved his shoulder, earning a loud laugh from him. “I’m kidding. Just trust me, okay?”

“If we get caught, we’re going to get in a lot of trouble,” I said, nervously looking around. He seized my shoulders and looked me in the eyes with a dark glint in his eyes.

“The thrill is the best part,” he said menacingly. I looked at him, amused. Then, after a couple of seconds of staring into each other’s eyes, he busted out laughing.

“What is wrong with you today, Draco? Bloody hell, are you drunk or something?” I said, laughing with him.

“Nah, I’m not. Just excited,” Draco said before grabbing my hand again.

The Forbidden forest was strictly off-limits for every student in Hogwarts. The forest was incredibly dangerous, and many creatures are known to live in it. Like Acromantulas, Centaurs, Thestrals, Unicorns, Trolls, Werewolves, and more. If the school faculty finds any students in the Forbidden Forest, they get in serious trouble. As we neared the forest, I got more and more anxious. “What the hell does he have in mind?” I thought. Although I did trust Draco, I was still terrified of going into the forest. What if we get eaten by the Acromantulas? What if the Centaurs attack us? Draco sensed my nervousness and squeezed my hand, grounding me from my thoughts.

Draco and I have known each other since we were four years old. Our parents were very close, so I practically grew up with him. When we both got the letters about our acceptance into Hogwarts, we were ecstatic. We were counting the days, the hours, and the minutes until our first day. When the day did come, Draco and I went into Platform 9 ¾ together and gaped at the Hogwarts Express train. Even though I’ve been surrounded by magic all of my life, that day is when I truly felt it. The magic was in the air, and the excited chatter of our classmates made my heart swell in excitement. When we arrived at Hogwarts on our first year, in wooden boats through the Black Lake at night, that was when I knew how much I truly belonged there. The moon was full, white, and round that night, illuminating the lake in a perfect, still landscape. The Hogwarts castle was embellished in dazzling gold shadows by the lampposts around the grounds. All the while, Draco was on my side, equally as enchanted as me. Enjoying the beautiful and magical things in life, Draco and I have been together all of these years. I don’t know what I’d do without him.

Staring at our entangled hands as we neared the Forbidden Forest, is when I realized that I liked Draco as more than a friend. For a while, I did feel that way, but I never wanted to admit it to myself. For fear of losing the one person, I loved most. I could feel Draco’s pulse while we held hands, and wondered if he felt the same way. Although I finally admit this to myself, I don’t plan on telling him anytime soon. I need more time to figure out if he feels the same way. The crunch of a dry leaf Draco stepped on brought me back to reality. The entrance to the Forbidden Forest was right in front of us. Draco looked back at me with a reassuring smile. As soon as we entered, a chill went down my spine. Everything got much darker since the tall trees prevented the glow from the stars to gain entrance. I clutched onto Draco’s arm.

“Lumos,” Draco said, and with a quick swish of his wand, a small light appeared at the tip of his wand. I cast the same spell, and the forest illuminated in a faintly white. There were dark, tall trees that stretched out the forest endlessly. There was no grass, and the dirt below us felt dry and crunchy.

“Watch out for the tree roots under the dirt. There are a few,” Draco said, extending his wand toward the floor to show me a tree root close to my feet. I nodded at him, and we continued walking.

The forest was painfully silent, except for the occasional rustling in the bushes. The silence created an even more ominous environment. I thought about the stars from a few minutes ago and looked up in hopes of seeing some illumination. All there was were endless green leaves blocking the sky. I wondered what Draco was going to show me, and I poked his arm with my wand. He stopped walking.

“What is it?” he asked, worriedly looking at me.  
“Can’t you tell me where we’re going? Please?” I asked with pleading eyes. Draco smiled at me, his eyes softening.

“It’s a surprise. We’re almost there,” Draco said and continued walking, and I carefully followed behind.

After a few minutes of walking, we finally stopped next to a large, brown, almost blue tree. There was a circle of trees, and in the middle was a flat space of dirt in a circular shape. I looked at Draco confusedly.

“Just wait,” he said, his thumb rubbing circles on my palm.

There was a bright, white glow on the other side from where we were standing. The radiance got brighter and brighter, slowly taking shape. First four legs; a long body, a luscious tale, the head, and lastly, a horn. It was a unicorn; I gasped and covered my mouth, transfixed on the creature. I couldn’t believe my eyes. The countless stories I’ve been told by the school, about unicorns, and how rare it is to come across one, and here it was, in its majestic, full glory. The unicorn stared at us for a moment, then bent down and started eating some dead grass on the ground. I looked at Draco, and he was as entranced by the creature as me. Here we were, together once again, experiencing this magical miracle. The unicorn neighed and thrashed its tail. Draco looked at me to see my reaction, and he looked satisfied. I couldn’t utter a single word and just looked at him in pure adoration and wonder.

“Draco, how? How did this happen? How did you know it was going to be here?” I asked.

“Luck. I came here to serve detention in my first year, and there was a unicorn exactly in this place. I wanted it to show it to you on that day. So we came to the same place, and here it is,” Draco said, smiling at me. I could see his face clearly since the unicorn created an almost god-like glow upon the forest. I could only stare back at him in response. He touched my cheek gently and cupped my face in his hand, his other hand snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him. The butterflies in my stomach were going rampant. We were closer than we’ve ever been before, chests touching and faces inches away from each other. Then he leaned down and delicately placed his lips on mine. Timeless times I imagined kissing Draco, but the version in my head was incomparable to the real thing. His lips were so, so soft. I placed my arms around his neck, and he deepened the kiss. One hand stroking my cheek tenderly, and the other desperately trying to close the space between us, although there was no space left. I broke the kiss, to breathe in air, and leaned my forehead against his.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Draco said, smiling at me. He was rubbing circles on my back, and I practically melted in his arms. He leaned down to kiss me once more, this time with more passion. I could feel the desperation in his action, and I kissed back, equally as passionate. My head was dizzy, with the overwhelming state of euphoria. I felt like I was going to start levitating at any moment. I cupped his face and pulled away, staring into his eyes. He pecked my lips a few times before opening his eyes to meet mine. The look on his eyes made the butterflies in my stomach go crazy once again. He looked at me with so much sincerity, vulnerability, and love. No one had ever looked at me that way before.

“Draco,” I said, stroking his face. “Thank you. Thank you for doing this for me. Thank you for all you’ve done for me. I was planning on telling you sooner or later that I liked you. But I guess I was scared to lose you,” I said, looking into his eyes that felt like home. Eyes that gave me comfort and made all fear go away.

“Are you crazy? Me? Leaving, you? You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I should be the one thanking you for not leaving my side,” he said. “Ever since I saw you, looking at the Hogwarts Express train, with so much wonder in your eyes, I couldn’t help but fall for you. And fuck, did I fall hard,” he said, and I laughed. “I know this is like the worst place to confess to you. In the Forbidden Forest, with a unicorn next to us. But I know you like extravagant things,” he said, stroking my hair between his fingers.

“I do like extravagant and, weird things don’t I? I mean, I like you,” I said. Draco pushed me off of him, fake offense on his features.

“Did you just call me weird?” he said, loudly and I laughed.

“Maybe I did!” I said, throwing my arms over my head. He took this opportunity to tickle me, and I fell to the ground, laughing like a madwoman. “Stop, stop, please,” I laughed as I tried to push him off of me. He stopped, and I cupped his face and brought his lips to mine. He helped me up from the ground, and I looked around for the unicorn.

“Look, the unicorn’s gone,” I said, pointing to the spot where the unicorn used to be.

“Better get going. It’s getting late,” Draco said, looking around the forest.

“Lumos,” I said, swishing my wand and making the tip of it glow white. Draco did the same. I interlocked my fingers with his and headed out of the forest. The sky was still just as beautiful as earlier today. 

What a perfect, starry night it was.


End file.
